Behind These Brown Eyes
by ScissorLuv143
Summary: What if Jim Moriarty wasn't heartless? This is the story of Laura Jenkins and how she managed to let love into Moriarty's cold heart.


Behind These Brown Eyes

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

My alarm clocked blared into my ears as I rolled over in my bed to switch off it. I saw the time 8:30. SHIT! I was late for work again! Lestrade is going to kill me!

So I quickly get up and get myself ready for work.

As soon I walked into Lestrade's section of Scotland Yard, Sally was on at me for being late.

"Look I'm sorry, I over slept. Who cares" I said I walk over to my desk and sit down in my chair.

"JENKINS LESTRADE WANTS YOU" sally shouted at me just as I had got comfy in my chair, I let out a sigh but still got up to go and see what Greg wanted. As soon as I walked into his office I saw two men - one short and one tall- stood around with Lestrade at his desk.

"Yes Greg?" I asked as I entered.

"Greg?" The tall man said in confusion.

"Laura I want you to work with Sherlock and John here on a case they are currently working on a case involving a bomber" Greg explained while pointing at the two men in the room.

"Okay any kind of bomber i.e. and interesting one" I said. Bombers are usually very boring for me. The short man (John I think his name was) was looking at me weirdly whereas Sherlock was looking at me with interest.

"He is strapping innocent people to bombs and making them talk and Sherlock here has to figure a puzzle in a given time slot"

"Interesting"

"Really?" John said

"Yeah, got to love a good bomber or serial killer, normal bombers are very boring whereas this is so interesting" I said

"Go with them now " Greg ordered.

"Okay " I said as left to go get my coat and bag from my desk.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we walk out of Scotland Yard.

"Baker Street" Sherlock answers.

"Okay and why?" I ask

"Wait let me guess the bomber left something there for you"

"How did you?" John started to ask.

"John I work at Scotland Yard and I'm the only one with a high IQ there well except Lestrade but then again sometimes he can be painfully slow but not as slow as Anderson." I said and that made Sherlock laugh.

As we arrived at Baker Street, we went down to 221C and Sherlock cautiously opened the door to reveal a pair of trainers in the middle of the floor. Sherlock slowly started towards the shoes when John mentioned that the criminal is a bomber to which Sherlock muttered an answer of "right".

"Okay so why a pair of shoes, I mean any clues to who they belong or belonged to?" I asked as I leant against the door frame.

"You're asking very stupid questions, and you said you were the smartest at Scotland Yard" Sherlock said as he picked up the trainers and turned towards me.

"Look cut the 'oh I know everything. Me cool with the cheekbones and collar' if Lestrade didn't think I could help, he wouldn't have put me on the case. By all means carry on by yourselves but don't come running to me when it gets too hard for yourself" I said as I turned to walk away.

John gave a 'we need her' look to Sherlock.

"Wait Laura, you may be of use to us at some point with ur expertise" Sherlock said with reluctance.

"Really?" I asked as I poked my head back round the door.

"Yes" Sherlock forces out.

"Fine. But cut the crap and you will listen to me when I speak as you never know when my 'stupid' questions could come in handy." I said as I walked back through the door.

"Okay" John said.

"Well what u waiting for let's go and analyse the shoes "I said walking out the door.

At Bart's Sherlock got straight to work on one of the shoes while John was busy next to him reading a newspaper. I on the other hand was work on the other shoe across from Sherlock.

Half an hour later of silence Sherlock handed his shoe to John. He was working on to John to see if John saw anything he missed. While John was telling Sherlock what he saw. I walked around the table and leaned on the worktop behind them listening to John. When suddenly the door opened and Molly Hooper entered asking Sherlock if he found anything.

Am I really invisible? Both Sherlock and John have ignored me since we got here. And now Molly even though we are good friends. I thought to myself while looking down at the ground.

"Oh sorry"

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice. I recognised that voice. That was the voice of my voice of my boyfriend well fiancé. That was the voice of Jim Moriarty.

"Oh Jim hi, come in" Molly ushered Jim in.

Our eyes locked for a second, his brown eyes putting on an act, my green eyes questioning and shocked.

"Oh so you're the great Sherlock Holmes, working on another one of your cases" Jim said as he walked around Sherlock and John and 'accidentally' knocked over a Petrie dish.

"OMG I so sorry" Jim started blabbering. This was nothing like the Jim Moriarty I knew and loved yet he still looked sexy like this.

"I should go" Jim said "I'll see you say 8pm at the fox"

"Yeah sure" Molly said completely in love with this version of Jim.

Well I guess it's another night alone for me as it seems Jim's busy. He's always busy and now was he cheating on me? OMG what if he is! What if he doesn't truly love me! What if it's all just a stupid game to make me a fool?

Throughout my inner monologue of dilemmas. Sherlock had upset Molly, John had told Sherlock off and now they were both looking at me strangely, I mean Sherlock was probably deducing me and John was more than likely wondering if I'm alright.

"Um you alright Laura?" John asked quietly.

"Oh what yeah no I'm fine perfectly fine" I said as I took my phone out of my pocket.

What the hell was that about! Are you cheating on me? And I thought we had plans tonight remember -LDJ

Nothing you need to worry about. And no I'm not cheating on you.-JM

After reading Jim's text I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"I know your deducing me so go on you might as well" I said to Sherlock who was looking at me intensely.

"You're the youngest in your family, you dislike it, you're in your early 20s more than likely 21, you're engaged but you never speak of your fiancé not even when John asked earlier so rocky relationship. Your best friend was murdered a couple of years back and that's what made you join Scotland Yard. You gave up your dream of being an actress and singer to make sure history didn't repeat it's self with another person of whom you know. You dyed your hair platinum blonde but you're naturally a brunette I know as your roots are starting to show. You're also from Devon judging by the slight accent. Did I miss anything?" Sherlock said in a blur while John gave a disappointing look towards Sherlock.

"I'm 21, I am the youngest in my family, born and raised in Devon. Yes my best friend was murdered 5 years ago when I was 17 and I gave up my dream to become what I am now, yes to stop history repeating itself. I have dyed my hair platinum blonde and finally yes I'm engaged and yes I don't talk about my fiancé but that doesn't mean a rocky relationship, I just might be a private person" I said looking away from Sherlock.

"So everything correct then" Sherlock smiled happily that he had got everything right.

"Anyway anything interesting with the shoes then" John asked trying to defuse the tension that was filling the room.


End file.
